tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Total Drama The First
Welcome to Total Drama The First. I am your host WM! I need twenty campers! You can pick one-two campers each! 10 campers on each team! SIGN-UPS ARE NOW CLOSED! First Friends #TDI19 (TDI19) #Jason (RockSK8R) #Nalyd (Nalyd Renrut) #Caramell (Sorreltail18) #Ravioli (Sunshineandravioli) #Caitlin Just (Kenzen11) #Zeke Lizoski (Kenzen11) #Roger (tdifan1234) #Rosaline (Tdi) #Drew Jackson (Codaa5) Later Leopards #Daredveil Tom (Nalyd Renrut) #Sorrel! *aka princess sorrel* (Sorreltail18) #Sunshine (Sunshineandravioli) #Jack (RockSK8R) #Tyra (TDI19) # Ralphie - (Sprinklemist) # Tortellini (Sprinklemist) #Darkness (tdifan1234) #Trey (Tdi) #Stephen (Codaa5) Elimination Chart Color Code *Blue: First Friends *Pink: Later Leopards *Yellow: WIN *Orange: IN *Purple: LOW *Red: OUT *Grey: Not Competing Notes *1: Wasn't on winning team but was winning user. *2: Switched eliminations since somebody wanted a surprise. *3: Returned to game again as a surprise. *4: Eliminated by a somebody who was voted off before. *5: Eliminated by the other team as a special surprise. *6: Quit the game and went with somebody else/quit. Day 1 Chat WM: Welcome to Total Drama The First! Nalyd: This'll be fun. Tom: AWESOME!!!!!!! Sorrel: *swings on a vine* hey guys! and i can sense this will be VERY fun WM: Welcome Tom, Nayld and Sorrel! Sorrel: hey WM Caramell: great the princess sorrel is here! Sorrel: *slaps caramell* WM: Back it up your two. We do not this game to go this close already or... Sorrel: well i dislike being called princess sorrel just because im a princess in a different land.... WM: Okay Princess Sorrel. (CONF) WM: Hey. Get them angrier in the game?! Sorrel: *bares fangs and eye twithes (JK)* don't CALL ME THAT!!!! Nalyd: *mumbles* Bunch of wackjobs... WM: Okay Sorrel. We need more people to start! Anyway... I HEARD THAT NAYLD! (CONF) WM: Why don't these people like it here? (Conf.)Sorrel: ok so i could get used to these people because i don't know anyone that hates a crazy girl except... caramell WM: Get more people. E-Mail them or cellphone them! ANYBODY?! Sunshine: *poofs out of nowhere with Ravioli* We're HHHHEEEEERRRRREEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ravioli: ..... WM: Okay. Don't do that in challenges! Sunshine: The random shouting or the poofing out of nowhere? Ravioli: *under breath* My twin is a freak... WM: That poofing thing! YES! Welcome to TDTF Jack! Jack: Hey that's my twin Jason. I play guitar and he plays bass. Sunshine: How 'come "bass" is pronounced "base"? I never got that. Ravioli: You wonder about the weirdest things... Sunshine: Don't I? (CONF) WM: Another challenge. I'll be ready! WM: 10 more campers until the drama begins! Plus, don't get cheesy! Sunshine: But I'm a RAVIOLI pixie! Cheese is a part of my very soul!!! Ravioli: *facepalm* Freak... WM: BREAK IT UP! I am thinking of something! So be ready to be changed! Sunshine: Changed? Changed HOW??? o.O WM: Parts of the team. This will break it off. Though I don't know what! WM: We need more people to sign up. tell your friends. This camp is waiting! If any of you have to use the bathroom, you will have to wait until everybody comes. I hope. Day 2 Chat WM: This game will never get started! Ravioli: Bbbbboooorrrreeeedddd... WM: Tell your friends to come here! Challenge One WM: This challenge is for your own good! Person who rounds up the most people for their team, wins. No booting for now! GO! Sorrel: ok than Caramell: *smirks* WM: Plus, will I get to mention, the more people you find, the more go to your team! Sorrel: *looks confused* OK (conf.)Caramell: im here to win this game! (conf.)Sorrel: im here to make amazing friends! (Conf.) Ravioli: I'm here 'cause Sunshine forced me... (Conf.) Sunshine: I'm here 'cause... um... I dunno why I'm here. WM: Convince people to come here! Use their talk pages. Plus, you'll get more people in your team! Sorrel: i thought we already made teams WM: We did. If you get somebody into this, they'll be on the person convinced team. WM: Ask people who aren't in this camp if they want to join. That easy. Please do it! If you don't, one person will be eliminated from EACH team. You have only one hour left! WM: First one to invite Sprinklemist to this game wins the challenge and has her in their team! Sorrel: k! WM: Which team do you want Sprinklemist in? Sorrel: mine! WM: She gets to pick. Two teams: Caramell's or Sorrel's. (CONF) WM: Same person. WM: But still! (sorreltail18: idgi) Sprinklemist: I'll join Sorrel's team as in Sorrel. WM: Make your two characters and I'll be ready to do the elimination table! Sorrel: yes! Elimination Time WM: I LIED! ELIMINATION! WHO'S GOING? Only Friends! Caramell: er... Zeke WM: Nayld, TDI19 or others here? Nalyd: Zeke. WM: 2 votes for Zeke. 20 minutes left until booting ends! Zeke:Nalyd Caitlin:Nalyd Nalyd: *laughs* Not surprised.... WM: FOR NOW ON, PEOPLE LEFT MUST VOTE Nayld OR Zeke. (CONF) WM: Spicy drama. Mamamiea! (CONF) Nalyd: I wasn't scared at all. I felt really confident. I know Zeke and Caitlin don't like me. This elimination was probably personal. (CONF) WM: I'll be happy to be first eliminated. There is a present in a few challenges! (CONF) Nalyd: They won't send me home.... (G2G) Caramell: elminate someone! WM: I'll call your name once you are safe: TDI19, Caramell, Caitlin, Ravioli, Jason... Caramell: *galres at zeke* WM: You all got friend photos. They are rare. Don't enjoy them! Zeke:Please save me (Kenzen11:if i get voted off this will prove my thereoy that people hate me and i get voted off first challenge) WM: Don't worry! One vote left! Scary actually! (CONF) WM: Wait until they hear the surprise soon. Once one goes, another comes! WM: ONE MORE VOTE. WHO'LL MAKE IT? NAYLD OR EKE. NAYLD OR ZEKE. NAYLD OR ZEKE! WM: Roger. The last picture... Please vote! Zeke:Save me ROGER PLEASE Caitlin:Save him Roger Please WM: We are waiting for a vote! Zeke:I beg don't vote me off WM: Zeke, there is a surprise for you Zeke if you get booted! Zeke:No i want to stay really bad i dont want the surprise Nalyd: It might mean you are safe or coming back... Guys, boot him and keep me. Zeke:No Save me guys please please i beg not me boot nalyd Nalyd: Y'all should keep me. I'm tough in challenges, and I never give up. I also promise I won't be evil. I'll make sure the final four are the strongest people. Zeke:I am nice i would love to stay i would love to make it futher come on everyone please he will win if he stays and i really want to stay please please save me Nalyd: Come on guys, really. I'll drop the evil if you keep me. If I get to final two I SWEAR I will let the other person win. (CONF) WM: They both want to stay in! WM: Okay. If nobody votes in one hour, I'll have to play, the BABY way! Nalyd: What the Baby Way? Why not have the other team vote to split the tie? WM: *slaps face* Why didn't I think of that? TDI19: Uhhh... Zeke. I guess.... WM: FINALLY! BYE ZDEKE! Challenge Three WM: This challenge is about... taking a picture of a great moment of our friend show, Total Drama Island. Use totaldramaisland.wikia.com/ and pick your picture. I'll judge which picture ahs the best moment. One picture per person! BYE! Nalyd: Because of how sad this made Zeke I'd liek to sacrifice myself. (I was going to before the vote closed but I was too late) WM: What do you want to do? Nalyd: Me go, he stay. I'll get whatever that surpise was. WM: Sure Nayld. Wait for tonight's elimination for your surprise. I know you are going to LOVE it! WM: Please posta link! WM: NOBODY IS DOING CHALLENGES! HELLO! YOU ALIVE? Tom: http://totaldramaisland.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ohhh.png Best Beth Moment Ever. WM: Tom, I cracked up once I saw it on your userpage on TDI Wiki. "Can I have some of that once you are done"? xD! You have a leading 9 points for the Leopards! WM: ANYBODY ELSE? IF NOBODY ELSE COMES AND SHOWS AN IMAGE IN ONE HOUR, TOM WINS AND VOTING AGAIN! Trey and Rosaline: [1] I think anyone can agree this is the best moment Tortellini: My favorite scene! Ralphie: I like this one. Duncan vs. Celine Dion standee. Awesomeness. WM: All of them were awesome. I liked the one that Tom and Trey put up a lot. Ralphie had an awesome moment. I thought that was funny. But apparently, Tortellini showed something else up: my favorite part from my favorite episode, LeShawna's elimination. "Nobody say LeShawna"! Tortellini's team wins! Tortellini: Oh yay! I had no idea you liked that scene, but who doesn't? WM: Nw you do. I hope everybody is ready for tomorrow's challenge! Elimination Time WM: Friends, you know the deal. Vote off somebody from this challenge! ANYBODY! Tonight, Nayld will get his surprise so stay tuned on the computer! Votes Jason: Zeke. Drew: Jason. Rosaline: Jason WM: Sorry Jason. You are out! Jack is still in! You have one buddy hanging! Comments WM (about Jason's vote): Thanks for voting. This bonfire is going to be hot, and includes Nayld's surprise. Stay tuned once somebody gets eliminated! (CONF) Nalyd: (Right before leaving) I hope my sacrifice for Zeke doesn't go in vane... (CONF) WM: I heard that! Anyway, Zeke has another friend to play. WM: Please vote Friends! Tom: End the voting. WM: Its tied. We have to wait until more voters come! WM: 15 minutes left/! The Surprise This part of the camp is on the phone and live! Nalyd: Uno surprise, por favor. WM: Wait a bit and stay tuned! Help people out a bit on who to pick and what to do! *wink* WM: READY NAYLD?! Caitlin:What is it WM: I'll tell Nayld once he's here! Nalyd: TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorrel: wait... whats happening! WM: WELCOME NACK TO TDTF! Sorrel: ? Nalyd: Really? Why? Sorrel: huh? (brb) Rosaline: Hi! I'm Rosaline WM: Nayld is back! Because he gave up his spot so nice, I felt so sad for him. He actually did get LOW but gave it up! He took it seriously and didn't care if he lost or not... Zeke:Thaks Nalyd you are really nice dude Day 4 Chat WM: Today, AGAIN, a surprise. The surprise is unrelated to returning. Jason will get to pick something though. Trey: ? Rosaline: Huh? WM: Get ready for a surprise! Plus, I think the First Friends should talk about the challenges! Soon, each one of you will be booted if this follows! WM: Who's ready for some drama?! Talk about what your team has to fix NOW! Let's go to the Diner! Waiter: SIT DOWN! LET'S TALK! YOU PEOPLE NEED TO DO BETTER IN CHALLENGES! DO YOU DO BETTER? NO1 YOU DON'T HANG OUT. THEN YOU BLAME OTHERS WHO DO WELL IN CHALLENGES! THIS IS WHAT YOU DO! YOU EAT ALL THE FOOD THAT YOU CAN EACH DAY TO GROW MIND! Rosaline: Umm, okay........ Challenge Four WM: The next challenge involves five parts. That's why we started off early! Part One Waiter: ANYWAY! EAT AS MUCH AS YOU CAN AND SHOW US BRAINWORK! START AS SOON AS WM MAKES THE WHISTLE NOISE! WM: *whistle noise* GO! Waiter: EAST AS MUCH AS YOU CAN AND TELL US ONCE YOU ARE DONE PLATE BY PLATE. FIRST PERSON TO GET THREE MATH QUESTIONS RIGHT WINS! HAVE FUN! WM: Okay. Here is: Donuts or Peanut Butter and Chips! Have fun! Stephen: (Confused) Do we eat it or like...? Waiter: WE EAT IT! THAT'S WHATR WE DO WITH FOOD! SAYD ONE ONCE YOU FINISHED YOUR FIRST BOWL! Ravioli: This is juvinile and disgusting... Sunshine: *scarfing down donuts* I KNOW!!!!! ISN'T IT AWESOME??? Waiter: DONUT GIRL, YOU DONE? WM: *whispers to Waiter* Her name is Sunshine. Waiter: I MEAN SHUNSINE! Sunshine: *belches loudly* Done! Ravioli: *forcing down donuts* T-too... sweet... hate... sweet... food...!!! WM: Hope no sugar rushes! Waiter: WHAT'S 9 X 9? (CONF) Waiter: I NEED TO LEARN HOW MUCH PIES I NEED. I SHOULD GO BACK IN THE DAYS! Sunshine: Uhm... *counts to three on fingers* 81!!!!!! Waiter: YOU GET A POINT FOR YOUR TEA, SUNSHINE. GOOD. (CONF) Waiter: They need to catch up. Ravioli: Must... not... puke... *forces down another donut* Sorrel: donuts! *eatees one and...* does this have milk? WM: Got milk? NOPE! Ravioli: *forcing herself to keep the donuts down* Caramell: *stuffing them down * Waiter: ANYBODY READY? Sorrel:*shoves face in the pile of donuts and comes up with white powder* hey guys! Sunshine: FOOOOD- hey Sorrie! ^^ Waiter: YOU READY?! Ravioli: *gags, forces another donut down* Sorrel: eat eat eat *shoves 2 donuts down* i won't do this ever again Waiter: IT LOOKS LIKE SOMEBODY IS READY. 9 X 100! AND 12 X 4! Sunshine: FFFFOOOOOOOOODDD Ravioli: *forces last donut down* D-done! *gags, somehow keeps it down* Waiter: FINE! YOU DONE? 9 X 4, 6 X 8, 9 X 12, 5 X 15! Sorrel: here *chucks a donut at sunshine* Sunshine: *jumps up, catches it like a frisbee, and eats it* YUMMEH!!!! Waiter: 6 X 4! Ravioli: GIMME MY MATH QUESTION ALREADY!!!!!!!!! Sorrel: *eats the last one* DONE DONE DONE *eye twitches* su-gar.... Waiter: 1 X 1! (CONF) WM: This is SCARY! Zek:*Eats all of dounuts*Yum math please Waiter: 5 X 8, 7 X 8, 9 X 5, 9 X 10, 6 X 12! Caitlin:*Eats*Yum Waiter: 6 X 4, 9 X 8, 3 X 2, 1 X 19! NEXT ROUND: RAVIOLI AND TURKEY. ONE RAVIOLI AND TEN TURKEYS. I LOVE RAVIOLI! Tortellini: *eats ravioli* Waiter: 1 X 120! Ralphie: *eats three turkeys* Waiter: 6 X 3, 9 X 7, 11 X 4! WM: It looks like the Later Leopards won the first challenge! START DOING MATH FRIENDS! Zeke:Those answers from last course are 40,56,55,90,72. Caitlin:Last corse answers 24,72,6,19 ok*Eats ravioli Tortellini: 120 *eats a french fry* Ralphie: 18, 63, 44 *eats seven hot dogs* WM: Its tied 2-2! Next person to get this math problem right wins for their team: 100 X 20! Zeke: 2000 WM: Friends get a start! Part Two WM: This challenge is two do an "Over and Under" race. So get ready to say "Over", "Under"! First team to get two people in after saying "Over" and "Under" wins this part! (Rocky: How the heck does this work? IDK, but I will do what I think it is.) Jack: Over. WM: You say over, next person says under and you keep going! Fun challenge? I hope. (CONF) WM: If nobody comes, Jack will win for himself and vote anybody off. Tom: Under Jack: Over! Tom: Under! Nalyd: Somebody say Under!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jack: We did it 2 times do we win? WM: YES! RUN! (GTG SYL) Jack: *is running* WM: Leopards are winning! Come on Friends! Move it! (CONF) WM: Well, it looks like it will have to take something for the friends to move. They aren't doing anything. Two eliminations with a third coming up! WM: Actually, only THREE challenges. Get ready for the last one: Trivia about your's truly. ONE QUESTION.. HURRY UP! Zeke:Huuh Caramell: *running* WM: Just say "Over", then somebody says "under" for at least 5 times each, then run! FAST! 1-1! Zeke:Over WM: RUN! SAY UNDER! KEEP GOING! Tortellini: Under Ralphie: Over WM: Hurry up Friends. leopards have 3 left. You have 6! Caitlin:Under Zeke:Over Caitlin:Under Zeke:Over Caitlin:Under Zeke:Over Caitlin:Under Zeke:Over Caitlin:Under Zeke:Over Caitlin:Under Zeke:Over Caitlin:Under Zeke:Over Caitlin:Under Zeke:Over Caitlin:Under Zeke:Over Caitlin:Under Zeke:Over Caitlin:Under Zeke:Are we done yet lets run Caitlin:Ya*Runs* Zeke:*Runs* WM: FRIENDS WIN! YAY! FIRST TIME. GREAT JOB YOU TWO! Since the score is 2-0, the Leopards might get one but not mange two points. See you Leopards. Take a shower Zeke and Caitlin, you did EXTRA work! Elimination WM: Ahh, Leopards nice to see you here. Or Jason! Jason gets to pick who (from the Leopards) can get voted off! ONE PERSON! Jason: Umm.. Trey? WM: Bye Trey. Day 5 Chat WM: So the Friends finally won! CONGRATS! I needed a little change. Either way, Jason had to vote of somebody from the Leopards. It won't be that fair for the Friends. So ready for today's challenge? Nalyd: Yeah! Tom: Make it EXTREME!!!!!!!!!! Jack: I think I mant my name spelled Jakk instead of Jack. WM: I got one on my mid. (CONF) WM: Motorcycling over sharks. WM: I hope you make it alive! Well, I'll have to keep it that way. Sorry! WM: Ready for the challenge? Say yes if you want to start now! Challenge Five WM: Jump over the dolphins over motorcycles. Ralphie: Jumps over dolphins. Is this right? Tortellini: Jumps over motorcycles. Is that right? Ravioli: Wait... what??? I'm confused. Sunshine: *hums randomly* WM: I meant "Motorcycle over sharks". Don't forget if you get hurt, use the bathroom! Ravioli: Motorcycles... nice. Sunshine: *pokes motorcycle* How do you work this thingy? Stephen: This is how! *Presses the pedal and suddenly goes flying up the ramp, over the sharks and landing into the cabins* Sunshine: Oh! Okay! *presses pedal, blasts off into the sky and disappears* Ravioli: *under breath* Idiots... *revs the bike, jumps over a shark* Tom: *revs bike and jumps over a couple times* YEah, baby! *falls in fifth time over* Nalyd: *jumps the shark* (LOL, not much to it...) Sorrel: *rides morticycle* rock on dudes! Jack: *junps shark* (Rocky: These challenges are getting too easy and boring...) Caramell: *glares at the leopards* time to get started WM: So far the Leopards have six jumps! Congrats. Ahhh, Friends have like one apparently! Did I meant: first team to ten wins and gets a wonderful surprise! Sorrel: jumps shark* caramell: why guys why! Nalyd: *goes again* Tom: DId you count all four of my jumps? WM: Yes Tom. You are having fun, take a shower. You might want to get clean or have dude style and smell! 7-2! Leopards! Sorrel: *jumps shark again...* WM: 8-2! Don't forget that the winning team gets an awesome surprise! Sorrel: *smiles* thats cool wm Jack:*jumps 2 more times* WM: Congrats Leopards! You win! You'll get your surprise in a few minutes! Zeke:*Hops on motorcycle*Woohoo*Flys over sharks a few times* Caitlin:Too bad we lost (K11:I was asleep sorry i did not compete) Sorrel: yes good job jack! WM: Yep Jack. GREAT JOB! Okay Caitlin and Zeke! Elimination Time WM: Well Leopards, nice seeing you here! You have to vote somebody off from the other team. That's your surprise. Who is it? WM: AND PLEASE DON'T TELL ANYBODY WHO YOU ARE BOOTING. IT MIGHT BE MEAN! WM: Except if its YOUR character! The person who'll be eliminated will be told in 19 minutes. We'll start another challenge! Sorrel: caramell WM: Bye Roger! Zeke:See ya WM: Everybody else, congrats on passing the fourth bonfire! Day 6 Chat WM: Let's pretend this is Day 6. Tonight will be pretty boring! I have a hard challenge for you all! Only 17 of you remain. It will be a bit tough for you. Write your name still but elsewhere... I won't talk about it. Just chat and have fun. Any questions? Any problems? Anybody have to use the bathroom at the moment? Challenge Six WM: This challenge might be the hardest one. Other than your name (TDI19, Tom etc.) you CANNOT use the letters I say once you talk. You must talk though! So let's begin! Start with the letter N! You cannot use N unless its in your name. BYE! Jack: Hi. Rosaline: Huh? WM: So everybody is doing fine? i hope nobody has to take a leak. Say I have to go now if you have to! (CONF) WM: E?! Easy! Jack: I'm Jack. WM: Nobody is out. So let's take it an extra step: H and I! Maybe somebody got away with it so now you can't say Hi or Hello! Waiter: HEY! YOU GUY'S BETTER SAY HI TO ME OR ELSE YOU WILL BE BOOTED! (CONF) Waiter: Just wait and see them get out of the challenge! Jack: Jack. (CONF) WM: Hi. My name is Webkinz Mania. I can spell it all over again but sooner or later, J A C or K are going to be eliminated. WM: Good thing I can say N, H or I! Jack: Toys. Rosaline: Ummm..... WM: K is okay! So bye to K! Keep it up Jack. You might win for your team! WM: Say bye to X, Y, Z, V and U! (conf.)Sorrel: im so confused right now... WM: Sorrel, you are out. You said one of the eliminated letters. Nobody can say them! Well, except me and Waiter Weebs! let's bring things up a bit: Say bye to M! Sorrel: *rolls eyes* WM: Caramell, can you try? Nalyd: A cool dog gets tea. WM: Too bad Waiter can't make it. (CONF) WM: Not offense! Waiter: *growls* WM: Then again. (CONF) WM: NOPE! WAITER CAN'T MAKE TEA! WM: Anybody? Carmel- cara eats dogs (CONF) WM: *takes down dog auditions* COME ON! I WANTED A MASCOT! WM: Say bye to B! Caramell- cara a cat (CONF) WM: What will it take? caramell- cara a pan Sunshine: Cool cat crows crazily! Ravioli: Call... Cara? WM: Who's Cara?! (CONF) WM: I need subtitles! WM: Or not! Hey, bye to Q! camaell: cara raw Ravioli: Raw cat. Sunshine: Gross! Ravioli: Er... ravioli cat! Sunshine: Sun dog! WM: Sory Sunshine. You are eliminated. You said s'u'''n dog. U is an eliminated letter. You and Sorrel are both out of the challenge but it doesn't mean you'll be booted! (Sunshine: I thought you said we could use a letter if it's in our name...) WM: EX: WM: (like before) doesn't count but other than that. Sunshine other than the one with: doesn't. Sorrel lost the challenge somewhat like you. BUT... the good news is Ravioil can play! But say bye to D, F, and G! WM: Next person who loses the challenge will cost their team the challenge! Have fun! WM: Let's actually end it now... NOBODY IS HERE! So everybody can tell that the First Fiends win for the second time this season. Leopards won three times! Tight match! Anyway, pick your camper you want eliminated and I'll see you later! Eliminated Letters *'B''' *'D' *'F' *'G' *'H' *'I' *'K' *'M' *'N' *'Q' *'U' *'V' *'X' *'Y' *'Z' Elimination Time WM: Nice to see you again Later Leopards. Pick somebody you want eliminated from YOUR team. Sunshine: I guess Daredevil Tom. WM: Okay... Anyway, VOTE OFF SOMEBODY YOU THINK SHOULD BE everybody else. People who haven't been doing challenges, people have been only chatting and not doing challenges, people who haven't been here for a while etc. WM: Anybody else? In one hour, the person witht he most votes will be eliminated. Darkness: Jack... WM: Anybody? WM: Anybody else? Tom: Jack! (Why me???) WM: Since elimination is taking forever, bye Jack. (CONF) Tom: ME???? Why would Sunshine vote for ME??????? (CONF) WM: A motorcycling challenge! Day 7 Chat WM: I am a bit shocked about yesterday's elimination and final marshmallow. Nalyd: Yeah.... WM: First of all, I wonder why Jack. He did challenges. I am thinking about why he was voted off. Waiter: HE DOESN'T EAT MY FOOD! WM: Nope. Nobody likes it. Water: *growls* WM: Then again, maybe. Tom: Why'd somebody vote ME? (And isn't it day 7?) WM: What'd Day 7? A week? WM: Anybody? Zeke:Cool we won Nalyd: Yup. Catlin:Yay Ravioli: My breakfast just moved... Tom: Sunshine, did you vote for me? Sunshine: *shrugs* Yeah. I didn't know who to vote for, so I just voted for you. Ravioli: I think this food just tried to bite me...! Caitlin:Yay we won Ravioli: Seriously, this thing is moving...!!! Waiter: EAT IT OR WEAR IT! (CONF) WM: She'll wear it. Challenge Seven WM: Today's challenge might be easy or hard. If you see me in other places (wikis), you'll most likely, win. Talk to me in my talk page once I am in one of the wikis (other than this one). I must be editing there around that time. The team that wins, gets nothing but get safe for elimination. Have fun! WM: Congrats! Somebody spotted me. Okay, that was part one. Have fun! I am going to another wikia other than this and TDI. WM: Here's a hint: WEBKINZ! Zeke:Found ya WM: At Webkinz Wiki. Post in talk page! Sorrel: i knew it! WM: First person to find me at Cartoon Network Wiki and Webkinz Wiki, wins the part! Just write: Name: I found you Sorrel: i found you on both wikias WM: SORREL AND SUNSHINE WIN! I'll see you Friends (again). Elimination Time WM: Please note that Caramell and Ravioil aren't on because the somehow won the challenge. Keep your answers private Friends! WM: Vote! It's cose! Zeke:I found you on 3 wikis WM: You did find me,. but each time, you came after somebody else did. That means you didn't win. Catlin:No Zeke :((Kenzen11:Of course) http://tdicamps.wikia.com/ Zeke:Guys vote Drew or Rosaline i competed please WM: That ends a bomfire. We have a ton of final pictures to give out. Half way through, two people will have a surprise! WM: That was strange. TDI9 and Drew were tied to get Final Picture. Still some drama though! Aftermath WM: Discus the elimination, who you think should've been booted, what you need to work with! Friends must do this! Nalyd: He should've gone day one... WM: Still... Do you want me to do another challenge today. Ravioli: Not particularly... eating the slop Waiter calls food is enough of a challenge. Caitlin:I drop out i am coming with you zeke Zeke:Okay baby*Kisses her as they ride away* WM: Gross! Anyway, yep! I might have to do something I don't want to do... WM: Anyway, I am switching some people! WM: I fixed stuff! Okay... ahh. Challenge Eight starts now?! Challenge Eight WM: Today, you will be taking on something important. It's for your own good or bad. Chat as much as you can. Person who does it the most wins. You cannot do the same person two times in a row. WM: Anybody? WM: To break the uneven amounts, welcome back to Jack and Zeke! Jack: YEAH!!! I'M BACK!!! WM: I was bored and the numbers were uneven... Keep talking Jack! Win the challenge! Jack: This is so cool! I'm not even mad that I was voted off in the first place! What sucks is that there is no Playa De Losers here! Anyway, I think I might win this camp! How bout you guys? WM: I'll make one next season. Jack: Do I win yet? Tortellini: I hope so, since you're on my team. WM: Wait until tonight. Person who talks the most wins. Tortellini: I can totally wait. WM: Chatting Chatta Chatta chattabox! (CONF) Nalyd: Zeke is back! Oh, come on! Tom: I like cereal and chocolate milk. (CONF) WM: WHAT?! I wanted drama! WM: Cheese?! Tortellini: Cheese is so yummy on pasta! (CONF) Nalyd: I'm sick of Zeke getting second chances. Tom: Now we're brother ladies! (Has had a breakdown from sharks) Tortellini: Gosh. What's a brother lady? WM: That was great pasta Waiter! (CONF) WM: Hope they duidn't hear that! WM: BROTHER LADY?! (CONF) WM: When I think Tom is a Daredevil! WM: *grumps* (CONF) WM: Three strikes, your out Nayld. It the game of baseball. Sunshine: Brother lady! Ravioli: Brother wha? Sunshine: Brother lady!!! Ravioli: What? Sunshine: Yeah! Ravioli: What the HECK!!! Sunshine: NOW WE'RE SISTER DUDES!!!!!!! XD Tortellini: Awww! I wanna be a sister dude! Sunshine: *sings horribly* DDDDDOOOOONNNNN'TTTTTTTT STOP BEEEEELLLIIIEEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG Ravioli: Uhm... how much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood...? Tortellini: If you mean Chuck Norris... All of it. (CONF) WM: WAKKA WAKKA! WM: Next challenge... talent? Sunshine: ...huh? WM: I am thinking about tomorrow's challenge. Sunshine: Oh. Anyhoo, I'M SCARED OF CHUCK NORRIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ravioli: ...wasn't he the guy who did Tom and Jerry? Sunshine: Nah, that was Chuck Jones. Ravioli: Oh. ...What's with all the guys named Chuck? Sunshine: No clue... it's like back when all the girls were named Britanny or whatever... Ravioli: Yeah... man I'm bored... (CONF) WM: If they ever think about Chuckie Cheese's, they would have another thing coming. Waiter: Gosh! Quit chatting! WM: WAITER! Ravioli: *kicks Waiter in the shin* I don't know why I did that, but I feel better now. Waiter: I'll eat you! *chases Ravioli* WM: Those two must be having fun! (CONF) WM: Here we go again! I saw a show with this guy named Duncan kissing the Chef and saying thank you. Also, Izzy had a duel with Chef twice. Maybe three times. Wonder what we call that show. (CONF) Waiter: NICE NAME FOR A FOOD! Sunshine: *bursts into WM's confessional* DDDDUUUUNNNNNCCCCCAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ravioli: Kyaaa!!!!! *karate chops Waiter in the head* (CONF) WM: PEOPLE NEED ALONE TIME! Waiter: *kicks Ravioli* I am a black belt. Ravioli: *turns him into a giant piece of ravioli* Being a ravioli pixie rocks sometimes. Sunshine: ALONE TIME IS NONEXISTANT HERE Waiter: *eats Ravioli* DONE! MORE! (CONF) WM: There was once a guy named Owen which ate everything including the toliet seat and other things. That's how he made a bird die. He gased! Ravioli: Dude needs glasses... can't tell the difference between a pixie and a bowl of pasta. *kicks him from behind* Waiter: That was... hey! I ATE YOU! (CONF) WM: You thought you ate her! Waiter: A PIXIE! (CONF) WM: I am tinkerbell. NOT! Waiter: *punches Ravioli* TAKE THAT! (CONF) WM: Differences between Hot Wheels! Ravioli: Argh! *kicks Waiter in the gut* Sunshine: Haha! This is fun to watch! Pass the popcorn! Waiter: *runs into diner and throws gunk at Ravioli* OOH! WM: *runs out of conf* Sure. Good thing I got order-outs. Ravioli: Maybe this'll work like in those cartoons... *sprays Waiter in the face with girly perfume XD* Sunshine: Oh no she didn't!!!! WM: Oh yes she did! Waiter: *flies* Missed me! *throws invisble ink on himself* Where am I? WM: Gross! (CONF) WM: There was the girl named Lindsay who didn't know where she was half of the season. Strange. Elimination Time WM: This elimination has no teams. We can tell who won and lost. Let's get booting! Don't acre how much or little. Voting ends by the next hour. WM: have fun voting. You know the drill! WM: 30 minutes left! WM: Ahh, Tyra is out. 3 votes can't be beat in twelve minutes. Aftermath WM: Tyra got her way out of the island. I think the Friends might need a new plan, same with the Leopards. Plus, start making an alliance! And talk about Waiter and Ravioli's fight. Waiter: I HEARD THAT! WM: Talk about this in the Aftermath, below: (sorrel: heh?) WM: I mean you two teams need a plan. Week after week, one of you gets booted. Then another! Back and forth by teams. I want to see three wins in a row! Sorrel: ok leopards we need team work thats all WM: Again, you are below the Friends! WM: Anybody?! Ralphie: I think we need to win. Challenge Nine WM: Today's challenge might be fun! The user who makes the most userboxes for Total Drama Island Wiki wins! Tonight will be a double elimination! You have two hours. Have fun! WM: Who wants a double elimination? Just make a lot of userboxes for you to not. Plus, tell me who name you are and what userbox you did! WM: Time is up! I'll give TDI19 some credit since he at least started a bit. All I have to say is that nobody from the Leopards are safe for elimination! Elimination Time WM: Vote! Waiter: Doubled! WM: Vote of any of these two! Aftermath WM: And there goes Tom and Darkness. Talk about what should happen with tomorrow and what to do without Tom or Darkness. Friends, be careful. If Nayld doesn't stay, you know who'll be booted. Nalyd: Huh? Stephen: *plays with his lighter* Hmm? Oh, wait a minute... am I on camera? Is this like a TDA Aftermath or somethin'? WM: Nayld, you sad you were leaving. (CONF) WM: TDA AFTERMATH! NEVER! WM: No Stephen. Nalyd: Why am I out?????? WM: Nayld, you said you leaving (this wiki). Stephen: That's cold, bro... Nalyd: Not yet... in the morning I'll have decided... (Conf.)Stephen: Sometimes, I wonder why I even joined this camp. WM: Until morning, Nayld will be staying live since we are not sure. If he leaves, he has his elimination, If he stays, he'll stay! Sorrel: wait hes leaving? WM: We'll have to wait and see! Sorrel: ok (is he leaving your camp or the wikia) (WM: Sorrel, if Nayld leaves the wikia, he'll have to leave the cam. there is no replacement.) (sorrel: k!) WM: Thinking of voting off, who do you want booted Sorrel? Sorrel: i don't know yet! WM: Who do you want to have an alliance with? Sorrel: tataina and sunshine WM: Ask them! That'll be great! Sorrel; and i was going to ask JAck also and probably when we merge, ask other people too! WM: Nice. Any ideas for challenges? I ran out.